candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 2840
| moves = 27 | target = 72,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 80 }} | moves = 27 }} Difficulty Stars Strategy Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four candy colours makes cascades and special candy combinations very easy to achieve. However, due to the large amount of icing, liquorice locks, and chocolate, it will prove to be impossible until closer to the end of the level. *Even with special candies available and massive cascades, the lack of control on the board will probably cause the game to end well before the three-star target score is reached. *The player has to rely on physical moves/cascades in order to score three stars on this level; Sugar Crush generally signifies the end of the level and will not bump the player up to three stars from two. *Most jellies will become destroyed from special candies and combinations, not resulting in a lot of 1,000-point doubling through cascades. *While there is a strategy to this level, a lot of things needs to go right in order to get a shot. Many times the player will probably fail a level, or if things go right, finish with many moves to spare, resulting in a two-star score. Strategy *Every move is a necessity in this level, and each move needs to count towards a special candy combination/colour bomb in order to make it through. After colour bombs (which are used to rack points), the second-most important special candies are wrapped candies. Cascades generally last twice or thrice as long when these candies are detonated, leaving many more chances to rack up points. *Most points can only be achieved once many blockers are removed from the board. Attempt to unlock the special candies on the bottom of the board as quickly as possible and clear the icing. The lesser amount of moves you do this, the more moves you will have for making special candies. *While you want to clear blockers, do not at any cost try to clear the popcorn. This is counter-intuitive compared to what you may think, but clearing popcorn will result in your finishing the game much earlier than expected, resulting in a lower target score. Popcorn will safely cover a jelly square underneath, meaning you will be able to score more points in the meantime. The easiest popcorn square to try to "protect" is the top-most popcorn square since it cannot be easily hit with horizontal striped candies, already relieving it of one of its threats. Be wary that a vertical striped candy from the bottom/top square or a wrapped candy does not form anywhere near the popcorn square as only three hits will take it out. A wrapped candy that forms right on top of the popcorn square is basically a no-go at three stars. *Try to limit the amount of jellies you clear through special candies, but allow the candies to cascade on them, especially near the sides of the board when you can. This allows you to reap the maximum benefit from them. *It is extremely difficult to reach three stars, even with a wide-open board with only four candy colours. Generally keeping that top popcorn square open will be your only shot, which is difficult especially when you need to clear in order to complete the level in the first place. This may require you to use extra moves in order to get three stars, which can quickly become very expensive. *Best of luck trying for three stars on this level, since this is a much more daunting task than it may look. Trivia *This is the first episode finale exclusive to HTML5 version. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with a changed level type Category:World finales (HTML5)